Rau Sem
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Este guarda-redes assustadoramente de olhos vermelhos segue todos os pedidos de Sakamaki Togurou."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelos castanho-escuros, olhos vermelhos e pele pálida. Enredo Cretaceous era Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 32 com sua equipe, desafiando Raimon para uma partida. Perfect Cascade marcou 19 pontos e após a partida, Rei Rukh estava prestes a usar seu Sphere Device para controlar Raimon, mas Tochan chamou muitos dinossauros e depois que os dinossauros foram embora, Raimon desapareceu e Perfect Cascade desapareceu também. In episode 33 and episode 34, Perfect Cascade fought against Raimon again. They were first in lead. Rau Sem stopped Tsurugi's Kiku Ichimonji with Keeper Command 16 but failed later to stop Fei's Ouja no Kiba and Tenma's and Fei's combination hissatsu, Extreme Rabbit. Later, they cancelled the match because SARU entered El Dorado's base. King Arthur's era In episode 37, Rau Sem appeared again with his team to play a match against Entaku no Kishi. Rau Sem turned into Hyper Dive Mode and used Keshin Armed, like the other members. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Rau, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Bado Addo *'Player': Rin Cool *'Player': Shirofu After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Rau, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Dangerous Switch (あぶないスイッチ, randomly dropped from Soccer Robots at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Photo': 3 Color Cones (3色のカラーコーンの写真, taken in the Kogarashi Manor attic) *'Photo': Red Flower Painting (赤い花の絵画の写真, taken in Shindou Takuto's house) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken outside Odaiba's Seaside Stadium) After this, he can be scouted. Hyper Dive mode Rau can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Meddling Device (おせっかいなデバイス, randomly dropped from Willings at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Photo': 3 Color Cones (3色のカラーコーンの写真, taken in the Kogarashi Manor attic) *'Photo': Red Flower Painting (赤い花の絵画の写真, taken in Shindou's house) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken outside Odaiba's Seaside Stadium) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All the stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 127 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 121 *'Catch': 144 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 90 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'GP': 127 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 121 *'Catch': 144 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 109 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Mixi Max Form *'GP': 136 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 81 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 138 *'Technique': 119 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 116 *'Freedom': 240 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Normal Form * * * * ---- Hyper Dive Mode * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form * * * * ---- Hyper Dive Mode * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Keshin Armed ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best Match Mixi Max * ** Game Exclusive Teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'P. Heiba Robots' *'Groves N' Navigation